The Human With the Eyes of a Demon
by Takeshi Jecht
Summary: 2 years after rosetta's death chrono is visiting her grave when joshua asks him for his help in capturing a human who has gained control of demonic powers & legion. i kinda suck at summaries so please R
1. Chapter 1

Chrono crusade fic ch1

Disclamer I do not own chrono crusade if I did I would not have had the anime differ from the manga.

This takes place in the manga time line

Chrono looked down at Rosetta's grave and placed some flowers on it a tear rolling down his face; it had been two years since she had died.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him and he turned surprised to see.

"Joshua?" he asked

Joshua smiled at him and nodded.

"I knew you would be here Chrono, I'm happy she saw you before she died" he said

Chrono smiled at him.

"Josh are, you going to tell me why you need my help or should we just get in the car?" he asked.

Josh smiled sheepishly for a moment then his face grew serious.

"I need to know if you can still fight"

Chrono immediately shifted into his demon form looking almost exactly like he had in the last battle against aion from his left arm still spiked with legion, to the three jewels in his forehead, the only difference was his face which had returned to normal.

"It must be really bad if you're asking for my help" he said

Joshua nodded grimly.

"You have no idea"

Chrono walked into the command center of the New York, memories of being here with Rosetta threatened to overwhelm him but he swallowed them down as a tall girl with silver hair ran towards him.

"Chrono" cried azmaria hugging him.

Chrono smiled at her looking around the room surprised to see father Remington, and the elder sitting nearby smiling at him.

Chrono raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you dead YET" he asked half jokingly

The elder only grinned at him.

Joshua walked up behind chrono at that point.

"Okay time to get to work everyone" he said

He handed chrono a picture of a young black haired boy who looked no older than 15 years old.

"This is our target; first off do you remember how when pandemonium broke apart a couple legion landed on the earth?"

Chrono nodded he remembered several creatures had been mutated into half demons, that had been the real reason he had been such a mess when he saw Rosetta.

"Well this boy it seems was affected by the legion that fell from it and strangely enough can control it" said Joshua bluntly.

Chrono's eyes widened.

"You mean he has legion" he asked finally understanding why Remington was here seeing as he himself had legion inside of him.

"And horns" said Joshua grimly

Chrono clutched his head the shock of this overwhelming him.

"You mean he's like me?" he asked horsy

Joshua nodded.

"We haven't been able to take a decent photo of his demon form but it is incredibly like yours" he said

Chrono leaned against the wall understanding washing over him.

The order needed him to fight a human who had demonic strength and power, they had assigned Joshua to it because he knew what it was like to have horns and demonic power, and Remington was here because he knew about legion.

Suddenly a thought hit him.

"How long ago was that picture taken?"

Joshua eyed him then said.

"4 years ago, he kept his powers hidden until recently when it was revealed in a blood test 1 year ago, we've been trying to bring him in to train him on how to use the power but he keeps running"

Chrono was about to open his mouth to ask another question when a young nun ran into the room gasping for breath.

"Father Christopher *gasp* the boy he has been spotted in town" she said

Josh turned to chrono,"ready?"

He nodded.

Chrono flew over the town to where the order was trying to capture the boy, he was to go and disable him for transport.

He landed on a nearby roof looking down on the boy.

He had spiky red hair and white horns very similar to chrono's, he wore a red sleeveless shirt with black streaks on the sides, he had black wings with some red highlights, his second spine swinging around, his arms and shoulders were spiked almost like his legion was altered, chrono kinda thought they looked like his arm when he had gotten his horns back and how his legion had formed on his arm.

The strangest thing was how much he looked like chrono it disturbed him slightly but he shook it off.

He jumped off the building towards the boy kicking him in the back, knocking him down.

The boy stood glaring at him.

"Just leave me alone" he cried as he blasted energy at chrono.

Chrono dodged it easily then dove towards him again punching him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

He then raised his hand to him crying.

"_TIME FREEZE"_

The boy froze like a statue a roar stuck in his throat, chrono looked at him curious.

"Don't worry your not going to be hurt" he said as the order closed in around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrono Crusade CH2

TakeshiJecht: sorry I haven't updated ive been kinda busy plus writers block plus the unmotivation only 1 REVIEW

Chrono: dude calm down

TakeshiJecht: NO NOW YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER

Chrono: sigh fine TakeshiJecht does not own chrono crusade

Chrono watched as Joshua placed a barrier around the still frozen boy, who they classified as a half-demon.

Az walked in with some tea and looked at chrono.

"Could you go get the elder, he's in the usual." She said

By usual she meant the girls dorms.

Chrono chuckled slightly and walked out towards the dorms.

As he walked down the hallway, memories of being here with Rosetta came flooding back to him and he smiled, as he was walking he glanced at a picture on the wall of Mary Magdalenian

"Looks nothing like her" he muttered.

He then heard a commotion up ahead and turned to see a grinning elder running towards him, followed by what looked like demon nuns.

He chuckled as they ran past ignoring the elder's cries for help.

As chrono and the elder (after being rescued from the nuns) walked back into the room Joshua put the finishing touches on the barrier.

"Okay then chrono releases him" he said

Chrono nodded and shifted into his demon form and released the time stop on the boy.

The boy flew into the barrier falling backwards as he hit it.

"OW WHAT THE FREAK" he cried as he hit it.

Chrono had to bite back a laugh at it.

The boy spun around looking at them all.

"Who are you people?!?" he asked accusingly

Joshua stepped forward, "we are the Magdalene order, who you are?"

"My name is Jecht, Takeshi Jecht"

AN okay I know I over use the name Takeshi and Jecht but Jecht is my creation and Takeshi is Japanese for fierce warrior so shoot me

Anyway please review I like feed back it's what makes me want to write so thanks

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Chrono ch3

Sorry about the last one being so short I was having major writers block

Disclaimer: I do not own chrono crusade at all the plot maybe Jecht Ow yeah I own him

Chrono walked up to jecht looking at him carefully, jecht eyed chrono cautiously, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you" he spat out.

"My name is chrono, I'm a demon"

Jecht looked like someone had just hit him in the stomach.

"Are you like me?" he whispered

Chrono nodded slowly, walking forward he looked at the boys horns. There was no doubt in his mind that one of them was his.

"Those horns where did you find them?" he asked

Jecht sat down thinking.

"I found it two years ago in a forest near where I lived, it was covered with moss and stuff, at first I thought it was some kinda bone, but when I picked it up to look at it, it latched onto my head."

Chrono looked at Joshua who nodded and mouthed.

"Same thing"

"suddenly there was this loud, high pitched sound, I don't know where from but all these little dust things started swarming all around me and my body began to burn, I blacked out then"

Chrono nodded urging him to go on.

"When I woke up I felt completely normal but when I looked down I found well" he gestured at himself.

"I began to panic, I wanted to go back to normal when I suddenly shifted back, it didn't hurt, and it felt natural, I tried to forget it as time went on by I soon realized after a while that I was stronger, I could run faster, and my body healed at an inhuman rate. By now a year had passed I tried to figure out what was going on so I went back to the forest and transformed back"

"What happen then?" asked chrono

"I felt stronger, I loved that I had wings, that I could fly, I then decided I would use this power to scare some of the kids who were always picking on me, with my hair as it was I was completely unrecognizable and they freaked out just by seeing me."

"But then the town's people started attacking me and I had to run, I hid back in the forest and switched back, but a girl saw me and told the local priest about me."

"that night the towns folk came to my house demanding I turn myself in, I refused and transformed telling them it was all a joke, but they wouldn't hear of it, I ran away that night to a small cave in the mountains where I learned how to control this power I had been given, that's when THEY came" he said gesturing at Joshua.

Joshua shrugged.

"we didn't know at the time we had been told you were dead and some demon was wearing your skin, the first time I saw you I actually thought it was chrono, you two look so alike in your demon forms its scary"

Jecht looked at chrono confused, chrono shifted to his demon form.

Jecht jumped back flying into the barrier in shock.

"It was your horn wasn't it!" he cried at chrono

Chrono nodded

"I believe so"

Az looked at him

"But you got your horns back on pandemonium, Rosetta gave them to you"

Chrono nodded

"yes she gave them to me but I only grabbed one of them to restore my powers, the other one I regrew, I didn't pay much mind to the other horn" he said

"What's pandemonium? And whose Rosetta?" asked jecht

Chrono turned away to hide his tears.

"Pandemonium is the demon home world, rosetta…. She was my friend"

Jecht eyed him feeling that this wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh okay……..can I get something to eat?" he asked bluntly

Everyone face faulted and Az mentioned that she would go get something for him.

Okay im sorry these are so short im kinda just writing this one to write it for practice

Please review it gives me reason to keep writing

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Chrono Ch4

TakeshiJecht: and were back again alright im getting reviews im being noticed *starts doing the conga*

Disclaimer: I do not own chrono crusade, the plot maybe, jecht OH YEAH

Az walked back into the room saying someone would be around soon to bring jecht something to eat.

He nodded his gratitude, sitting down he glanced at chrono, he was hiding something and jecht wanted to know what…….. Plus he was getting free food.

Jecht closed his eyes and slowly shifted back to his human form.

His hair turned black, and he wore a red shirt, with a leather jacket, jeans were the same.

"So are you gonna let me outta here?" he asked gesturing at the barrier.

Joshua stepped forward and lowered the barrier around him.

Jecht stood up stretching muttering a 'thank you'.

A young nun walked in at that moment holding a tray of food, everyone glanced at chrono who thankfully had gone back to his human form.

The nun placed the tray on a small table and, after glancing at jecht and blushing, left hurriedly.

Jecht sighed as he sat down at the table to eat.

"Man everywhere I go." He muttered.

"Ladies man?" asked Joshua.

Jecht chuckled sadly.

"Yeah that's part of the reason that one girl saw me transform, she took stalking to a new level." He shuddered at the memory.

They all laughed as jecht started shoveling food into his mouth.

Chrono stared at him, the way he moved and his attitude made him think of rosetta who was always moving, constantly on the go ….and a lot of the time complaining.

Once jecht was done it was decided that he would stay here for awhile so that chrono could help him to better control his powers.

As Az walked him and chrono, who would be sharing a room with him, to the room jecht sent glares at every nun and priest he passed, sending a message of.

'You don't bug me I wont but you' to the guys.

And 'don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even stand by me' to the girls.

'_What is this guy's problem?'_ thought chrono.

Jecht was practically scaring everyone away from him for some reason.

Chrono could tell he hadn't told them the whole story, and had a feeling 'Jecht' wasn't his real name, at least at birth.

As they reached their room chrono chuckled as he realized they were in a room with a window that over looked the lake.

Jecht just gave him a strange look.

"Mind taking the window bed?" asked chrono.

Jecht shrugged, "sure no problem"

"Ill leave you two to get settled" said Az leaving.

Jecht walked out to the window looking at the setting sun.

(AN/ okay I know that not much time must have pasted but I want to have them go to sleep, im the author and what I says goes!!)

Chrono took off his cloak and hung it on a hook, glancing at jecht.

"Get some sleep training starts tomorrow, and we have some distance to travel."

Jecht looked at him confused.

"Were not training here?"

"No were going to meet another demon, a friend of mine named Shader"

Jecht just nodded, throwing his coat on a chair, he flopped down onto his bed.

THE NEXT MORNING 5:30 AM

Chrono walked over to jecht and started to try to nudge him awake, when jecht didn't awaken chrono grinned.

He silently opened the window and very unceremonially pushed him out of the window; with a loud splash chrono could hear jecht cursing to the high heavens, dang that kid had some vocabulary.

"Come on time to get to work" he said.

Okay I know these are kinda short but I type these up just on a spur of the moment I don't write it out else where, but I will think about what I want in it.

Please review it gives me the will to write

Thanks later


	5. Author note

Hey there this notice is going up in all my stories I'm asking cause I've been gone a while if

does anyone want me to continue the story

is anyone still reading it

If anyone does want me to continue this story then let me know in some way if I get enough people asking I'll probably start them back up again otherwise I'm going to just start new stories

Unitl next time TJ


End file.
